ღ Sebastian's Neko, Tora ღ
by MadDeviant
Summary: When an orphaned Neko overhears the conversation in the pet shop from a mysterious butler in black, she is determined to find out whoever the Phantomhives are. Rated T for some bloody scenes, cussing, and sexual harrassment on Sebas-chan in later chapters... hehe. NOT a yaoi. Ah, but Sebastian's love for cats shall be his weakness. Wondering if T is enough...
1. Chapter 1

(Just a note. Some of you might get upset with me because another story has Hanna owning a Neko shop, but instead it is Ciel who is the Neko. I apologize if you think I have stolen that idea. But really, I enjoyed the concept of a Neko store and took it to heart, but I assure you, besides the Neko idea, the Neko biting a girl's hand, and Sebastian taking the Neko out to buy clothes, my story is completely different. Once more, sorry, I'll make sure my other stories are more original. Please enjoy.)

Chapter One:

The Butler in Black

The Anthro Shop. It was a dreadful place, owned by a seemingly prestige woman named Hanna Annafellows. This wasn't your average pet shop, mind you. Only people of great wealth and high social status would dare enter this place. Inside you will find lots of adorable half-breeds. Over on the right is a large, circular arena-type enclosure where the you will find the most adorable Nekos (half cat/ half human), playing with yarn and mewing like crazy. On the left near the register is another pen filled with little Inus (half dog/ half human), there aren't as many of them as there were Nekos. In the back there are two incredibly large bird cages, both with an Angel (half bird/ half human) inside of each of them. Most Angels have dove wings, but the two in the back have raven wings, which appealed to lots of people.

As expensive as we were, the owner could not afford to dress us in normal clothing. Each of us had the same outfit, extremely large (stained, I might add) shirts and baggy shorts. I had the same outfit, except mine was cleaner. Mainly because I wasn't rolling around getting dirty like the other Nekos. Well, I wasn't getting dirty because I was in an entirely different cage of my own on the table behind the register.

Why, you ask? Well apparently a little girl who wanted me desperately, reached into the pen and started petting my head rather roughly. She kept pulling on my ears and my tail, making me rather upset. Not only that, but her shrieking voice pained my sensitive ears. Evidently I bit the little rich brat's hand. Of course, she started bawling and ran screaming to Hanna. Immediately I was moved into my own private cage, practically out of view from every customer that came through the door. Lucky me.

I didn't necessarily want to be adopted anyways. Sure it might be better than staying in the shop, but being a pet for some snobby child didn't appeal to me whatsoever. I didn't like that name either. _Pet_. Which meant they owned me. I have no freedom, and by adopting a pet, people believe they are freeing them and giving them a more open way of life. In reality, they are still being restricted. Then again, most Anthros aren't very intelligent, mainly because they spend their whole life growing up in a pet store, then soon being adopted and spoiled. Just like an animal.

I, however, am different from the others. I was raised in an underground sanctuary for Anthros who wanted to live on their own, like humans. We wore baggy clothing to hide our tails and hats to cover our ears. At age eleven my parents were impounded, after being caught on a windy day because their hats blew off. Then, it was if the world around me crumbled. Every day it seemed, people stopped returning to our little village. It was until there was only about a dozen of us, hungry souls, that I needed to escape. I couldn't bear living in there a moment longer. How nice it was that my timely escape was on the day animal control was searching the area. I was spotted and taken on the spot. Days later, a woman had adopted me and I fled while she was trying to shove me in her car (which reeked of dog).

Not long after, Hanna found me asleep in an alley and took me to her shop. Technically you aren't supposed to sell Anthros unless they are bred in a shop or on a farm that supplies the stores, but I didn't feel like mentioning it to anyone. What good would it do me, anyways? It would put me back in the pound, that's what it would do.

I suddenly heard the ever so familiar jingling of a bell, interrupting my train of thought. A tall man entered the shop. He didn't appear to be anywhere similar to the typical people who came waltzing through this shop, money burning holes in their pockets. This man was tall, and had hair as black as the midnight sky, and his eyes were like the color of wine. Or perhaps blood. Wealthy, he could be, by the appearance of his clothes and the way he walked into the room with such a refined manner. He wore black trousers, a tailcoat and a vest, all in black. Instantly I knew this man was not human. But even so, this man didn't seem to be an Anthro, that much I'd be able to tell.

I could tell that Hanna sensed something amiss about the strange man as well. "Can I help you find something?" She asked, flashing her rehearsed smile. So fake.

He turned and made a similar wicked grin that was as well completely phony. "I am looking for a Neko."

"Not to offend you sir, but you are a butler, are you not?" She replied.

Ah, he's a butler. Interesting.

"Yes I am. I am Sebastian Michaelis. My master graciously allowed me to come here to retrieve one of my liking." His voice was like silk, making me question even more what kind of creature he was. I tried to list every animal, beast, or half-breed I knew.

"I see,' Hanna said skeptically. 'Your master must value your opinion."

Nymph? No. Werewolf? No.

"Yes he does, I serve the Phantomhive family. You might be familiar with the Funtom company?"

Siren? No. Cyclops? Obviously not.

"I am quite familiar, they supply many toys that my child, Luka, is very fond of."

Vampire? Whoa… that might be it. But it still didn't seem right. He did have this powerful aura about him, very evil, but I wasn't sure. The way his eyes gleamed did seem almost like a blood-sucking parasite, but something was off.

"That's very comforting that a woman of such high class as you would purchase one of my master's products." He said. The intense flattery he put into that sentence made me want to gag. I could see her gushing and saying their toys were amazing, and the company was so popular and blah, blah, blah. Oh but what was that man? A sorcerer? No. I've encountered something called a reaper once. He wasn't wearing glasses, so that was a no.

The man walked over to the enclosure, peering in at the mewing Nekos, struggling with each other to get the man's attention. I snickered at the ignorant little things. This man was very distinguished, and it amused me that his master, Mr. Phantomhive or whoever, would be so lazy as to send his servant for such an important decision. I wanted to meet this haughty man now, it could be fun to annoy him. I suppose if Hanna moved her big rump out of the way and I got the butler to see me, I might be able to be adopted!

I started doing what Hanna hated most about me, gnawing on the bars of the cage. My sharp teeth scraped against it, making an unpleasant noise. Hanna turned around and slapped the cage, making it shake. The noise caught the attention of the butler and he walked over curiously. _This is it. Come closer, fool. _

"Excuse me,' He asked Hanna. 'Why is that blonde one behind the counter?" I could tell he wanted to come back to get a closer look,

"Oh, you don't want _her. _She's very aggressive and doesn't play very nice. She bit a girl once." Hanna said, her eyes glaring down at me. I couldn't have the butler thinking I was rude. Of course I was, but I didn't want him to think so. I tilted my head innocently and mewed. The butler Sebastian smiled and Hanna looked furious and confused. That made me happy.

"May I see her?" He asked.

Hanna sighed and walked over to the cage, lifting it with ease. Although most Anthros are light, only about ninety pounds, she could pick me up with one hand if she wanted to. But that's because she's a demon.

"Hello, little one." The man said as Hanna placed me on the counter. That's when it struck me. The evil presence, the hungry eyes, and the smirk that played on his lips. This man was no doubt a demon. A demon butler.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, Chapter Two...Let's see. Not much to tell. Only that "Hai" means "yes", "Kon'nichiwa" means "Hello", and "Nani" means "what" in Japanese. Well, enjoy!)

Chapter Two:

Welcome to Phantomhive Manor

I stared at the man, fixated on his red eyes. Both terrified and fascinated by the way he talked, the way he moved, and the way he totally ticked Hanna off. No doubt she was irritated by him, which made me totally love this guy. Demons don't particularly get along with one another, and I never sensed a stronger demon other then Hanna. But Sebastian was practically dripping with power, which made me confused. If he was so powerful, why is he a butler? Within seconds, the paperwork was filled and the butler opened the cage.

"It's alright little one,' He said softly. 'You can call me Sebastian."

I poked my head out of the cage cautiously. I could run, but there were two problems. 1. Sebastian's a demon, so he could easily catch me. 2. My curiosity wouldn't let me, I wanted to meet these Phantomhives.

I tried to act as brain-dead and innocent as possible. I drooped my ears and looked up at him. "Sebas-chan?" I asked. He chuckled at the little nickname. Hey, why not? Who said I had to be formal? I crawled out of the cage and stood next to him. It was the first time I'd touched the actual ground in about a month. I stretched my arms and legs when I noticed Hanna waiting for Sebastian to do something.

"You _are_ going to need a collar and a leash, correct? We have plenty of selections on the rack over-"

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian interrupted.

Hanna looked shocked. "But, she isn't very well behaved and might escape."

_Bitch. _As if I would. I was too curious about the Phantomhive family, escaping barely came to mind. Sebastian looked down at me. God, he was tall.

"You won't escape, will you?" It didn't seem like a question, but it wasn't exactly a threat either. It was like he was saying, _"You wouldn't be that stupid, would you?" _I shook my head and he smiled. With that, we walked out the door. I glanced back at the store, sticking my tongue out at Hanna and abandoning all memory of the shop at the door.

I turned and saw a black car, but it looked weird. It was long and had sleek features. Almost like the car got stretched like taffy. Sebastian opened the door to the odd vehicle and I stepped in. I had only been in a car once, it had three back seats and two front seats. There was barely any space for leg room because the car was so small. But this thing was huge. The seats outlined the shape of the car, and I was happy to see there were no seat belts. A little square box which I recognized as a small refrigerator was next to the door. I plopped myself down on the seats, taking up about four of them as I stretched out, taking in the roomy atmosphere. Sebastian knocked on a tinted window and it rolled down, revealing the driver's seat. A blonde-haired man with a cigar in his mouth was the driver.

"Bard, take us back to the mansion please." Sebastian said.

"Oi, then 'ere off!" The driver said, rolling up the window. I felt the car jerk a bit, then I looked out the dark windows and saw us moving down the street.

Sebastian and I sat in silence for a moment, but I didn't really notice because I was looking out the window, seeing all of the rich snobs with their animals walking by. I saw so many high class clothing stores, furniture stores, I even saw a Japanese market. As my father was raised in Japan, he taught me how to speak Japanese. Which is why I referred to Sebastian as, "Sebas-chan". I thought maybe if I pretended I didn't speak English, he wouldn't ask me questions. Boy was I wrong. I felt him staring at me and I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Can you speak English?" He asked.

I huffed and crossed my arms. 'Nō." I lied.

Sebastian snickered. "You can't speak it, but you can understand English?"

Whoops. Didn't think about that. Normally if you can understand a language, you can speak it as well. I brushed away the look of shock from my face. "Hai." I said. I could feel my cheeks getting red with embarrassment. Sebastian simply grinned and left the subject alone. If he knew I was messing with him, why didn't he speak up? Maybe he's just messing with me too. What a strange demon. It wasn't that great that he could understand Japanese.

Unfortunately, I accidentally fell asleep in the car. Perhaps it was because I hadn't slept in so long because of my noisy neighbors. The constant barking and mewing and squawking drove me nuts. But when I woke up, Sebastian was sitting next to me, petting my ears. For a moment I was comfortable resting my head on his shoulder, but then I realized what was happening. I jumped and backed away, which of course, with my luck, was the exact time the car decided to make a U-turn. That caused me trip and fall flat on my face. I growled and stayed on the ground in despair. Sebastian was busting a gut. Glad he was amused. Slowly he picked me up, and sat me back on the seat. Perhaps a safety belt would have been helpful in this case.

I carefully crawled away from him, still embarrassed that I had accidentally acted vulnerable to him. As if I was some stupid pet that wanted to be pampered. He gave me some space, which earned some respect for him I suppose. Perhaps these Phantomhives weren't your typical aristocrats. But I wasn't very pleased by being some guy's pet. Sebastian didn't mention anything about Lord Phantomhive having kids, so I assumed he was some elderly man who just wanted a pet to talk to. That didn't seem so bad actually, much better than children yanking on my tail.

I noticed Sebastian staring at me again and I flinched. "N-Nani?" I asked.

"You seem to be very lost in thought. You aren't like most Nekos, are you?" He observed with a sly grin. This demon was smart, frankly a little too smart for my taste. I liked to be the superior one in these sort of situations. I wanted to be the one who was always one step ahead of the enemy. Predicting their next move, and always knowing how to escape. But this game seemed impossible to win.

What kind of old geezer could've had such a powerful demon? I had heard of demons making contracts with mortals in order to obtain their souls. But this didn't happen as much unless the soul was pure and not as easy to obtain with flattery and tricks. This Phantomhive man must be very interesting indeed.

I reminded myself that Sebastian had asked me a question. I couldn't really think of anything to reply with, so crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out playfully. Sebastian smiled, seeming to think my stubbornness was cute. _Good, you think that. _Realizing I had been very nice to him at the shop and rather impolite at the moment, I decided to go back to my sweet and innocent routine. I walked over to Sebastian and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder once more. As annoying as this was for me, deep inside, a little part of my was secretly enjoying it. Probably the cat side of me, not as much the human side. For a moment, Sebastian didn't react, but after I relaxed a little, his hand starting scratching my ears. I have to admit, it didn't feel to bad. I've never got such attention before, and at first it was a little unsettling, but I decided my plan depended on acting like a ignorant little kitten. _Just don't enjoy yourself. Just go with the plan. _

I woke up and looked around. The mini-fridge was gone and there was no view of people walking down the street. I sat up and saw that I was now in a house. I was sitting on a L-shaped couch, that was surprisingly soft. There was a blazing fireplace in front of me, illuminating the dark room. I looked out a nearby window and saw the sun setting. The room was remarkably large, and in the dimly lit room I could see some paintings, some tables and a chandelier above my head. A sudden noise from above me caught my attention. I heard some yelling and a small thud. I decided to investigate, exiting the nearby door and seeing a staircase to my right. I walked up, hearing the voices grow louder.

"-know I'm allergic to cats!" A young boy's voice yelled. I guess Lord Phantomhive did have a son.

"My young lord, you requested an animal that would be of service to me. And she is a half-breed. So you won't be allergic." I heard Sebastian's voice say. I inched closer to the door where the noise was coming from.

"Yes, but why is it you need a _cat_?" The boy asked.

"Cats have great agility, and since she is half human, so she of course will be quite stronger than an average feline." He said mockingly. _Obviously. _I pressed my ear towards the door to hear better, but to my dismay, the door was opened slightly, and when I leaned completely on the door, I fell in. I was on the ground, looking up sheepishly at Sebastian and the young boy. He had steel blue hair and sapphire eyes. Well, rather, one eye. His right had a black eye patch over it. He was in a large nightshirt, so I assumed he was getting ready for bed when Sebastian broke the news. His fists tightened when he saw me and there was no emotion on his face when he looked at me.

I gulped. "K-Kon'nichiwa, Phantomhive-sama."

The boy looked over me, then back at Sebastian. "Prepare a room for her." He ordered. Sebastian smiled, almost trying to contain his glee. "Yes, my Lord." He said, then led me out of the room. We walked down the hall and found a small empty room. There was a pretty view of the garden, a twin sized bed, a dresser, and a small bathroom. Sebastian pulled some clean sheets out and made my bed. The sun had finally set now and Sebastian had lit a candle. My ears perked up and the door opened. A woman with red hair and round glasses came in. She was apparently the maid judging by her outfit.

"Ah, Mey-Rin. Could we please borrow a nightgown just for tonight?" Sebastian asked kindly.

"A'ight! Sure thing Mr. Sebastian, sir!" She said with a squeaky voice. It wasn't so terrible that my ears hurt, but it was irritating. She ran out of the room and I heard a crashing noise. She must've ran into something. Sebastian sighed hopelessly and I sat on the bed. He continued to stand, which he seemed to always do. Except in the car, but of course he couldn't stand in that. I poked his arm and he looked down at me. "Something wrong, little one?" He asked. Oh boy, I was going to have to seem really cute for this guy. I patted the bed, trying to tell him to sit down. He seemed slightly shocked, but smiled and sat next to me.

"Oni batorā" I said. That meant, "demon butler".

He seemed to be caught off guard when I stated that, but he simply smiled and started petting my head. "But that will be our little secret, won't it?" He said. Again, it wasn't a question, and it wasn't a threat. He was asking if I'd be so stupid to tell everyone what he was.

"Hai."


	3. Chapter 3

(Just a little info: "Tondemonai" means "No way". Oh, and for those who don't know, "Tora" means "Tiger". Getting a little more comfy-cozy with Sebastian now, so enjoy Chapter tres!)

Chapter 3:

A New Beginning

"Little one, it's time to wake up." Sebastian's soft voice said, waking me from my sleep. I rolled over, turning my back towards him and grunting. I didn't like being woken up early. The nightgown I borrowed from the maid, Mey-Rin was very large on me, and I kept getting tangled in at as I tossed and turned last night. After the maid returned and I went to the bathroom to put it on, the bottom was barely kissing the floor.

* * *

_"Here, now let's get you dressed." He said, barely touching my shirt before I backed up. _

_"Tondemonai!" I yelled, grabbing the dress from him and running into the bathroom_.

* * *

I felt kind of bad, I mean it _is_ his duty as a butler to help his master dress and such. And I assume he thought I had never gotten dressed on my own, but still.

Now he was standing over me, nudging me to get up. I turned and hissed at him, but of course, he thought I was being playful. I buried myself under the covers and grumbled, but he simply scooped me up, my tired body still wrapped in the sheets like a cocoon. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but he wasn't going to let go. His hand pulled back apart of the sheets and my head peeked out.

"You look like a little baby all bundled up like that." Sebastian said teasingly.

My face turned red and my ears went down. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Shamelessly, I snuggled against his chest and purred, trying to seem like a little kitten. _I'm going to kill myself. _He drew me closer and started sighing contently. He was smiling and slightly rocking me like a baby. He would pay for this later.

Sebastian put me back down on the bed and handed me the same clothes I had worn from the shop, except they had been washed.

"We're going to get a new pair of clothes for you, okay? But only one pair, so you'll have to wash them every day. I'll teach you how to do that." He said. I nodded, but what he didn't know was that I already knew how to wash clothes. But I wasn't going to bother telling him.

Moments later I walked out of the bathroom, my baggy pet shop clothes back on. At least they smelled nice. Sebastian led me down the hall, back down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as I walked in, I smelled something burning. The driver Bard, who was apparently the chef as well, was using a strange red container to squirt what looked like whip cream all over a fire on the stove. He suddenly noticed our presence and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Sorry miss'r Sebastian,' He said chomping on another cigar. 'I tried tuh cook the pancakes faster with mah flamethrower. Didn't work out as well as I thought it would."

"Quite all right, Bardory. Please leave the kitchen while I prepare breakfast. I must be on my way, I'm taking this one to get some new clothes." Sebastian said motioning to me.

Bard looked down at me and smiled. "Whass'er name?" He asked.

Sebastian blinked. "I hadn't thought about it yet. What is your name little one?" He asked me.

I didn't know what to say. My name was Anne, but I thought I shouldn't use my own name. But I drew a blank on what my name should be. "Atarashī namae, atarashī seikatsu." I said, which meant, "New name, new life".

Sebastian smiled down at me and patted my head. "I will think about it then." He began to prepare breakfast, leaving Bard scratching his head, trying to figure out how Sebastian understood me. I could practically smell the rubber burning.

Not long after breakfast, I dragged my lazy self back into the car, which I discovered was called a limousine. I collapsed on the seats and laid down, satisfied with the delicious pancakes, pastries, and fruits. I didn't get to see the Phantomhive boy or any of the rest of his family. Only the servants. I had met Finny, a boy with blonde hair who attended the garden, and Tanaka, who was the former butler, but now he didn't do anything but sit and drink tea. There was a man named Snake, who (to no surprise) had snake scales on parts of his face. I also met a dog demon who they called Pluto. He was this elephant-sized white wolf with red eyes. When we were inside eating, he had spotted me from outside, and started staring at me through the window. He was wagging his tail and his barks shook the room. I was very surprised when he transformed into a human. A naked human at that. Luckily, a bush was covering him…but I looked away in terror. That made Sebastian give Pluto the evil eye, sending the dog away in shame.

I started to get comfortable around Sebastian, I even decided to take the act up a notch by curling up on his lap. Of course, I'm much too big to do that, so he turned me around and had me sit like a baby, his arm supporting my back and my head on his chest. I had to admit, I could get used to this. But I still knew nothing about those Phantomhives, and I wasn't going to leave until I found out. Knowledge is my weakness. If there's something someone knows and I don't, I will do any means necessary to get that information. Even if it means cuddling up with a demon in a limousine. Yuck.

Soon we parked, surrounded by all different clothing stores. Beautiful women caked in makeup walked down the sidewalks, men in suits accompanied most of them. There were no children as it was a Friday, so I felt a little nervous stepping out of the vehicle, with people watching intently. Sebastian stepped out, and instead of his usual butler clothes (I suppose you'd call it), he was wearing a handsome black suit that made the nearby women blush and whisper to each other. Of course, I could hear them. But I was disgusted by what they were saying to each other about Sebastian.

I don't know what made me so defensive, but the fact that these ignorant women were so casually gawking at him made me mad. True as it was, he was quite attractive. But my keen ears could still hear the women whispering to each other.

"So charming..."

"Wonder what I'd have to do to get him to go out with me."

"I bet he's a good kisser!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I hugged him, ignoring the stunned look on his face. I slipped a little, but he caught me, bringing me back up to his chest. "What's gotten into you, little one?" He asked, almost happily. I said nothing, but purred. Sebastian seemed satisfied and began walking. With his back turned to the women and my head hanging over his shoulder, I smirked and stuck out my tongue. They gasped and started whispering again, but I ignored them and pretended to enjoy myself. But I really didn't have to pretend.

Sebastian had carried me into a nice looking shop with clothes that weren't as expensive as most of the other stores. He placed me on the ground and we started searching around. "Something casual that you might be able to work in." He muttered, mostly to himself. He pulled out a short-sleeved black and violet striped top and held it up to me. "Hmm, it's not low cut so it will be modest enough." He said. Sebastian tried to show me a bunch of different skirts, but I didn't like them. I ended up finding a pair of brown pin-striped shorts that would go down to my knees. He seemed confused by my decision but waved it way and walked over to shoes and socks. There were plenty of heels and other pretty shoes, but it wasn't my taste. My eyes wandered to the men's shoe section and I couldn't help but notice these awesome black combat boots.

I walked over and held them up. Since they were men's shoes, they were much too big. I scrambled through the shelves, looking for the smallest size they had. I found the smallest ones and slipped them on my feet. They were a fingernail's length too big, but it wasn't impossible to wear. I sheepishly walked up to Sebastian who was admiring these knee-high black boots when I tapped his shoulder. I showed him the combat boots and he gave me a perplexed look.

"You want these?" He asked.

"Hai." I said.

He patted my head and took the boots. "Aren't we a little deviant?" He said with a wink. I blushed out of embarrassment and Sebastian took the boots to the counter.

After the purchase, the cashier let me change into my new clothes in the dressing room. The shirt would have fit snugly if I wasn't so unhealthily thin, but it still fit otherwise and the pants weren't too big. I felt like my boots could break some teeth if I had to opportunity to kick someone in the mouth. In other words, I loved them.

We walked out of the store and I noticed another group of women looking at us. This bunch had even more makeup on and their dresses were horribly pink and frilly.

"Such a handsome man."

"-cute little pet."

_Pet. _Oh I hated that word. I was ready to leave and ignore them but Sebastian turned around, looking at the pieces of shit- I mean women, dead in the eye.

"Excuse me? Did you say 'pet'?" He asked them politely.

One woman nodded nervously. "Yes. Why isn't it on a leash, though?"

That struck me hard. They didn't refer to me as a she, they called me an _it._ Sebastian moved closer to the women, making them even more nervous. "_She_ is not on a leash because she is not a pet. She is a member of the Phantomhive household and will be treated as such." He turned on his heel and began walking, with me alongside him. Sebastian paused and looked back at the women over his shoulder. "And her name is Tora."


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry that this chapter is so short. M'okay let's see..."Anata" means "You" aaaaand I think that's it!)

Chapter 4:

The Phantomhive Servants

I woke up to the sound of Pluto barking. It was far in the distance, but my cat ears could detect the noise easily. I peeked out the window, seeing it was still dark. I looked at the clock. It was about three in the morning. I continued to look outside when I saw a huge flash of red and orange. I had only seen this during the winter: fire.

I rushed down the hall to Sebastian's room, not caring that I was still in my nightgown. I opened the door and saw that he wasn't there. I didn't dare go to any of the other rooms, because I still didn't know who was in them. I rushed outside and my hair started flying in the cold wind. I saw Pluto in the forest, breathing fire, and chasing a dark figure. There was screaming from all around me, along with gunshots and explosions. From the dark I saw I figure sneaking around the corner, breathing heavily and muttering something in Italian.

I froze, the man walking closer towards me. When I finally got a good look at him, I saw his thigh drenched in blood, and a gun in his hand. Our eyes met and his raised then gun to me. The shot fired and I subconsciously arched my back and leaned backwards, avoiding the bullet.

"How did you-" The man stuttered, but he could barely finish the sentence when blood spurted from his mouth. He collapsed on the ground and I saw Finny standing over him, a rock the size of a couch in his hands. I knew Finny was human, so how could he be that strong? He dropped the rock, making a sickening crack come from the crushed body beneath it. Finny walked over to me. "You should go back inside, it's too dangerous out here." He said. I heard more gunshots, more men tried to approach to mansion but were shot instantly. However, I couldn't see where any of the shots were coming from. I looked all around and noticed a small glint on the top of the house. Whoever was up there was firing the shots. Finny noticed my attention to the roof. "Don't worry. Mey-Rin will take them all down, no problem!" He said with an almost twisted smile. What kind of servants were these people? More shots were fired, but they were more consistent, one after the other. The shots stopped and Bard started walking back towards the house, with a huge machine gun slung over his shoulder. He noticed me and he ran faster. "Oi,' He said when he finally reached the house. 'What're yah doin' out 'ere?!" He asked.

"A-Anata…" I stuttered. There was a click and we all spun around. A nervous looking man with a gun had it pointed directly at me. He fired and I ducked, prepared to avoid the bullet. I waited for another attempt, but I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me, the bullet in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you." He said to the man. The man tried to run but Sebastian threw the bullet at him with such force, it penetrated his skull instantly.

Sebastian turned and looked at me with great concern. He quickly pulled me next to him and started petting my head. "Are you alright, little tiger?" He said. Double yuck. Maybe I shouldn't have let him be so cuddly with me after all. I wriggled out of his grasp and saw Snake running back up to the house, a giant black python wrapped around him.

"Is everyone alright? Says Oliver." Snake said. Or, rather Oliver said it? Oh never mind.

"Yes, everyone is accounted for." Sebastian replied.

"Nani…" My voice trembled. I could barely comprehend what had just taken place only moments ago.

Sebastian led me back inside, and as we passed the young master's room, I heard him snoring. Completely asleep through the whole thing. Sebastian tried to get me to go to sleep, but I protested. I sat there with my arms crossed, which only seemed to make him smile. _What a weird place. This Phantomhive family must need a lot of protection._ Sadly, I was growing tired and my recent lack of sleep had caught up with me. I decided to push all questions aside and crawled into bed. Sebastian blew out the candle and with a sly grin, he left.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I hoped. I still could barely believe what happened only a few hours ago. There was so much blood, and the way everyone acted was inhuman. But I knew they were, which led me to assume they were some kind of insanely strong breed of mortal. Or…at least something of the sorts. A part of me was scared that I was living with people who would defend their master without hesitation, but I was thoroughly impressed by them. But man, I was so tired. I could barely think.

After I groggily slipped on my clothes, Sebastian opened the door. "Ah, you're already dressed." He said.

"Do you ever knock…" I grumbled at him. It took me a moment to realize that his eyes were wide and he looked slightly impressed. _Oh crap._ I had spoken in English.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry, kind of rushed through this chapter. Busy, busy, busy! Lots more dialogue in this chapter. At least I don't have to translate anything in Japanese (for now)! Enjoy~)

Chapter 5:

Lord Phantomhive

My mouth was ajar, and I stood, unable to move. I couldn't believe I had blown it. I had spoken English, when I was trying so hard to only talk in Japanese. Now Sebastian would be questioning me why I hadn't before. He might lose trust in me, and might think I had been lying to him about other things.

Sebastian smiled wickedly, like he had been waiting for me to do this. "Too tired to put on the act of the brainless kitten, today?"

How had he figured me out?

"Nekos aren't particularly bright. The way I saw you avoid the bullet last night proved to me that you are quite intelligent. Normal Nekos would scream and cry in terror. But not you." He said.

Oh. That's how he figure it out. I cleared my throat. "So, are you going to get rid of me now?" I asked. I hoped he'd say no. I still hadn't figured out anything about the Phantomhives other than they need an immense amount of protection.

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course not. With your unusual amount of intelligence mixed with your reflexes, you just might be a valuable asset to Lord Phantomhive."

"Who exactly _is _Lord Phantomhive? I haven't seen him since I got here, only his son." I said.

Sebastian laughed, apparently amused by my question. "You have already met him. Ciel Phantomhive, the Lord of this household, our master, and owner of the Funtom Company. He is only thirteen."

Soon after that shocking revelation, I was standing next to the Lord Phantomhive, as he sat at the table, finishing the last of his breakfast. As he swallowed the last of it, he looked up at me.

"So you _can_ speak English. Why exactly did you try to deceive us?" He asked, which made me feel kind of guilty.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you. Surely you of all people would understand." I said. It was a bit bold, and I could see Sebastian watching Ciel for his next reply.

Ciel chuckled. "Very true. You may leave now. Sebastian, prepare the house for Lizzy's stay." We nodded and left.

Sebastian began giving orders. He told Mey-Rin to clean up the outside furniture. Bard was told to begin preparing brunch for Ciel and a woman named Elizabeth. Finny was told to clean up the garden's damage and Snake would be preparing the guest room. Sebastian looked at me, with his chin resting on his fist, pondering what I should do. "The young Lord might not be very fond of this, but he did instruct me to prepare the house for her." He said with an evil grin.

"I'll do it." I volunteered, not even knowing what the task would be.

Within the hour, I had covered the main room in streamers, balloons, and big and small stuffed animals. It sickened my insides. The room was just so…_pink_. With my agility I was able to jump insane heights, which allowed me to reach the tall ceiling. I was completely revolted by how girly the once sophisticated room looked.

I heard a knock on the door, and it seemed everyone was still preparing for her arrival. I ran to the door and opened it. There I saw a girl, a couple years younger than me, which was fourteen. She had curly blonde pigtails and bright emerald eyes. Her dress was pink and flouncy, and completely drowning in lace. Her smile was huge but when she saw me she neared closer curiously. "Are you new here?" She asked, her voice like a little girl's.

"Uh, yes I am.' I said and stuck out my hand, trying to be polite. 'My name is Tora."

She shook my hand anxiously, and her eyes darted from my tail to my ears. "You're a cat! How cute!" She squealed with glee. I restrained myself from correcting her choice of words and lead her into the main room. _I'm a Neko. Not just a simple cat. Jeez. _I was about to leave to get Ciel when he and Sebastian came through the nearby door. The girl saw Ciel and ran to him, making him stagger back when she glomped him. "Lizzy! So nice to see you- Ow!" He said, trying to keep calm while she kept squealing.

I noticed the delight in Sebastian's eyes as he saw the young master being attacked by the girl. He noticed me staring at him and we gave each other silent looks.

_What?_ His look said.

I raised an eyebrow. _Why are you so happy?_

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. _No reason. _

It took a bit of effort and a lot of pulling to unlatch the Lady Elizabeth from Ciel, but we finally managed to escort them outside, where Sebastian had prepared a picnic. You would think of a normal picnic as some people sitting in a park, with some sandwiches and sitting on a tablecloth. Well, the Phantomhives apparently, didn't believe in "normal". They sat in front of a small pond, surrounded by bamboo and the peaceful sounds of the small waterfall. The large cherry blossom tree next to them gave them plenty of shade, so the summer heat didn't reach them. A rock garden was over to the right, and I assumed there was a Japanese theme going on. It was to my liking, as I have always been fond of Japanese culture.

I saw Sebastian open the surprisingly large picnic basket, taking out all different sorts of Asian-style foods that I could not name. Everything looked and smelled delicious, making my stomach growl uncontrollably. I held my stomach, trying to cover up the hungry noises, but to no avail.

Sebastian noticed me clutching my stomach, and he walked over to me anxiously. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just a little hungry. I'll take care of it later."

He looked skeptical, and without my permission no less, he picked me up and started walking to the house. Looking back at Ciel, he appeared almost mad, but waved away whatever the feeling was and went back to listening to the Lady Elizabeth.

As we went into the kitchen, Sebastian sat me down on the counter and immediately began making me something to eat. I sighed, wishing I could have observed the Lord Phantomhive more. He was a very odd boy, and even though he's a few years younger than me, he seems so much more mature. When I look at his eyes, they gaze over the world like they've seen it all. Like nothing could surprise them. I could sense he's been through some sort of traumatic incident.

"Sebastian?" I said, barely in a whisper.

He turned his head, while his hands were working wildly making some sort of stir fry. "Yes?" He replied.

"What happened to the young master's parents?"

Sebastian paused. "They died in a fire in the mansion, burning the place to the ground. He would have died as well, had it not been for Tanaka. The death of his parents was very painful for the young master. He is now filled with hatred and a wish for revenge,' Sebastian grinned. 'Which is why I am here."

I sighed, patting my stomach, happily satisfied by the meal from Sebastian. However, I wasn't satisfied by the information he gave me. His parent's death would explain the harsh demeanor the young Lord has, but I didn't have the full story. Who was the Lord Phantomhive really? Was he just some cruel, young dictator that takes out the anger from his past on whoever gets on his bad side? I believed there was more to him that he was leading on. I still didn't understand the relationship between him and Sebastian either. This would be a tricky place to study, but at least I'd be content at the end.

Then I felt almost sad, thinking about leaving. I didn't really want to leave, did I? I had planned to retreive the information I wanted and run off, but now I was having second thoughts. Even though I had been here only a week, they had such an impact on me. This seemed like a place where I was perfectly welcome. Sebastian has done everything to take care of me and make me feel at home.

Sebastian's face was suddenly in front of mine, giving me a concerned look. "Thinking about something? You look awfully distressed." He said.

I turned away and shook my head, my face burning red, like the way it always does when Sebastian is close to me. He went back to preparing what appeared to be dessert from the young master and the Lady Elizabeth.

That was another thing. Why do I always feel embarrassed when I'm around Sebastian? Oh God, did I have a crush on him? That would be a little weird, considering he's probably a few thousand years old, even though he looks like he's in his mid or late twenties. He was very handsome, now that I thought about it. If I did like him, that would explain why I was acting up because of those women the other day. It would also explain why I keep blushing around him.

But what was I thinking? I would be turning seventeen next month, and he'd be turning, what? Three-thousand, four hundred and seventeen? Something like that, I bet. It would just be weird.

Maybe I didn't have a crush on him. Maybe I just admired him. Yeah, that was it. I admire him. The way he takes care of the mansion, and keeps everything perfect. How even though the other servants annoy him, he tolerates them and doesn't try to strangle them. Sometimes I even forgot he was a demon. Perhaps he's only nice so he can portray the role of a butler. Maybe when he's not playing pretend, he's disgusting and only wants to feed himself.

Thinking about it, Sebastian might be a totally different person- er, I mean demon. That was another thing I added to my list: Study and find out who the real Sebastian is.


	6. Chapter 6

(Crappy chapter is crappy. 'Nuff said.. :/ Rushed through it so I could put it up. Ah, well, C'est la vie~~, Enjoy~)

Chapter 6:

Stolen Property

I heard noises. Very faint, but the distinct sound of rustling outside my window woke me up. I quietly crawled out of bed and inched my way underneath the window. I peeked out, and saw nothing but the tree branched brushing against the glass, and the darkness of night. _Must've been the wind. _I was about to go back to sleep when the window creaked open. I froze, my heart beating a mile a minute. _I must have left the window open a little, and the wind did it?_

But then, from the window poured a strange purple mist. I backed away from the window, but my mind became fuzzy and I couldn't see straight. I tried to call for Sebastian, but the words never left my mouth. My knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground. My vision got darker. The window opened all the way and a dark figure crawled into my room. The person kneeled next to me and I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I appeared to be in someone's living room. There were a few couches, expensive looking paintings and artifacts and floor-ceiling windows, which were draped shut. I was sitting on one of the couches, my hands tied back as well as my feet. My mouth was gagged and I found it hard to breathe.

Then a wealthy looking man walked through a nearby door, along with a few ugly goons. They appeared to be arguing.

"I told you to get _Phantomhive_! Not his pet!" The man yelled at the three. Ouch. That last comment hurt, being called a pet again. The man was tall, with slick black hair and a little moustache and goatee. He wore a black pin-striped suit and a red tie, with a red rose pinned to the jacket. He pulled a cigarette case from his pocket, and the other men scrambled through their own to find a lighter. When one finally did, he lit his cigarette and chuckled nervously.

The man simply rolled his eyes, then looked over at me. "Ah, I'm being rude to our guest." He said and flashed a sinful grin. He started walking towards me, his shoes making a tapping noise on the hardwood floor. Leaning down, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, only to blow smoke in my face. I coughed behind the gag, my eyes starting to water. "Aww, little kitty doesn't like smoke?" He taunted me. His goons laughed behind him, and I just stared him down. The man pulled the gag down and my mouth was uncovered, so my first act of freedom was a nice shot of saliva to his eye. Unfortunately, he closed his eyes just in time, and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"That wasn't very nice, especially after I let you stay in my mansion." He smirked.

"Yūkai-han!" I screamed in his face. He looked quite confuzzled (I love saying that word). The man snapped his fingers and one of his men rushed towards him, kneeling down so the man could talk in his ear. "Get me a translator immediately." He commanded. Without argument, the thug nodded and left.

The man grabbed my chin -also pinching my cheeks- so I couldn't look away. He turned my head from left to right, examining my face. His eyebrows scrunched together and pursed his lips, I assumed that was his thinking face. Finally, he chuckled to himself. "Those Phantomhives sure know how to pick a good pet, I'm sure I can find people who would pay heavily for you." He said, blowing another puff of smoke in my face.

My heart sank, thinking about being locked up again, treated like an animal. With Sebastian and everyone, I wasn't treated like a pet. It was like I was a part of their family. The man must've noticed the sadness on my face, which was obviously amusing to him. "Don't you worry, love. Those people will take good care of you." He said, scratching my ear with one finger. I hissed, shaking my head so he wouldn't touch me. He grabbed my shirt and flung me on the floor, giving me a kick to the stomach before sitting on the couch. I coughed up blood, while he sat there puffing rings of smoke. My stomach ached, and I felt nauseous, my heart felt like it was going to explode and death sounded like a good option. _"No matter what you go through, death is never the answer…"_ That voice rang through my head, the voice of my mother. The day she spoke to me about suicide, and how she and my father almost committed it.

I coughed again, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. The man suddenly decided to use my head as a foot rest, putting his heel on my skull then resting his leg on his other. I growled, not only was I being considered an animal, but now I've been downgraded to furniture. _Lovely_.

Who I assumed was their translator, walked through the door. Typical looking man, I supposed. Black hair, black suit, red eyes- wait. It was Sebastian…with glasses? _Not a bad look for him_. Sebastian walked over to the man and bowed.

"How can I be of service, Monsieur Fontaine?" He said with a sly grin. Yep, definitely Sebastian.

Fontaine gestured to where I was lying on the floor and lifted his feet off my head. "It speaks Japanese, translate for me."

I could tell by the way Sebastian's eyebrow twitched that he wanted to snap this guys neck for calling me an _it. _But Sebastian bowed again and kneeled next to me, sitting me up against the couch. I gave him a disgusted look, mainly because I was trying to make it seem like I didn't know him, but also because I was upset he didn't kill the man and untie me.

"Tell her to tell me what she said earlier." Fontaine barked.

Sebastian obliged, and I repeated what I said. "Well,' Sebastian replied. 'She called you a kidnapper."

Fontaine smirked, although God knows why he'd be proud of that. Sebastian was still doing nothing about the situation, which made me uneasy. I mewed in distress, which only made him smile sympathetically. Fontaine noticed Sebastian's smile and huffed arrogantly.

"You like this Neko?" Fontaine asked mockingly.

"She is quite the a specimen,' Sebastian mused, softly petting my head. 'It would be a privilege to have such a creature."

I turned my head away, trying to hide the blush on my face. I unexpectedly coughed again, blood spurting all over the floor. Sebastian looked horrified and depressed seeing me in such a state. I was so embarrassed.

Fontaine got irritated by the silence, and by the looks Sebastian and I gave each other. "Tch, if you don't have anything else to translate, make yourself useful and get me a drink." He said, motioning to a mini-bar over in the corner.

Sebastian sat up and bowed. "Certainly."

As Sebastian was preparing some sort of concoction at the bar, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, then being thrown back on the couch. Once more, the bastard blew more smoke in my face. I would've spit at him again, but my mouth had gotten too dry from not drinking water all day.

Fontaine grabbed a handful of my hair, dragging my face closer to his. His wine-stained teeth clenched into a wicked grin. "Poor Neko." He slurred. The revolting man laughed at himself, then tossed me back on the couch, unable to sit up. Fontaine was about to sit up, but Sebastian had returned with the drink.

Handing him the wine glass, Sebastian raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Don't you think you're being to harsh on her?" He said.

Fontaine glared at him. "Why should you care? It's just a cat! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" He snapped.

Sebastian's eyes grew dark, malice filling his eyes. They began to glow, his iris turning into a slit, like a snake's or a cat's. The room suddenly felt darker. There was a thickness in the air, and I felt the presence of evil. Fontaine noticed the atmosphere too, and looked around the room in panic. Sebastian bowed, with his hand over his heart. "You see,' He said, his eyes shining like a madman. His lips parted and an maniacal grin played on his lips, fangs now showing in his mouth. 'I am simply, on _hell_ of a butler."


	7. Chapter 7

(Ah, I somewhat like this chapter...Nothing much to tell here! So enjoy~~)

Chapter 7:

Satisfaction

"Well,' Sebastian sighed and began stripping the bindings off me. 'I suppose that's that."

I turned my gaze to the dead body lying on the couch, his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth slightly open. There wasn't much of a fight, actually there was no competition at all.

* * *

_Sebastian bared his teeth and Fontaine staggered back in terror. "What the bloody hell are you?!" He yelled. _

_"Funny you should use those choice of words, sir. I am exactly that." Sebastian chuckled to himself._

_The imbecile Fontaine just gaped at him, frozen like a statue. I made a pitiful whining noise, so I could get Sebastian's attention, and he could free me. Then again, the noise may have been triggered by fear. I have to admit, Sebastian scared me a bit, and that's saying something. I thought I wasn't afraid of anything. Sebastian noticed my cry and gave me a reassuring smile. "Please be patient, this will only take a moment."_

_Fontaine clumsily brought out his gun and pointed it at Sebastian. Sebastian merely smiled and said, "Now, do you really think that's necessary?" Fontaine fired, but in one swift motion, Sebastian swept underneath the bullet, brought his hand up, grasped the gun and twisted it backwards so it was pointing at Fontaine's face. With one hand, Fontaine still held the gun, he struggled with his other hand to pry Sebastian's off, but he wouldn't budge._

_"My master would like to thank you for you previous affiliation with the Funtom company. Now, would you be so kind as to inform me of where you are keeping the drugs?" He asked. Ah, but once again, I recognized that tone in his voice. It neither was a threat, or a question._

_Fontaine clenched his teeth. "They're… in the old warehouse. By the docks."_

_What a coward._

_Sebastian gave one last bow, and rested his finger on the trigger. "Then we'll be off, au revoir, Fontaine." He said, the shot him straight between the eyes. Fontaine's hands went limp and fell to his sides. His head tilted as blood began to pour from his skull. I scooted away from the body, somewhat resembling a worm trying to crawl._

_"Well,' Sebastian sighed and began stripping the bindings off me. 'I suppose that's that."_

* * *

As Sebastian broke the binding around my ankles, I looked at the man now drenched in his own blood. It wasn't a very special death. I had seen people be shot numerous times before. I figured that a demon would have been more… I don't know, gruesome. I expected Sebastian to tear the man's limbs off, soaking in the blood of his now defeated enemy, then taking his bitter soul. Was I disappointed? Quite. But also relieved, I'm afraid if I saw Sebastian in such a demonic state, I would be terrified of him.

I looked into his eyes. The glowing had ceased and they were back to the beautiful ruby color. Looking into his eyes, I realized that even if he spurted horns and a devil's tail, running around burning down the city, he'd still be the Sebastian I met in the Anthro shop. The one who adopted me, and pet me, and promised everything would be fine. It's a funny thing, to trust someone like him. Every day I question myself. Why should I believe what he says? Demons are excellent liars, for all you know, he would want to eat your human soul. _And that would leave me alone with eight cat souls. _

Yes, one human soul and eight cat souls. Everyone has heard the saying that cat's have nine lives. Well, humans can only have one life, as it is nature's way. But for an Neko, they have nine lives. Which means they can only live out one life as a human, and the rest as a regular cat. I always wondered if when you become a cat, that you still have memories from when you were a Neko. I sure hoped so.

Sebastian snickered, and I realized I had been staring at him the whole time I was thinking! _Oh crap! _I looked away, and I knew Sebastian was laughing inside. For some reason I smiled. Maybe I had finally learned to laugh at myself.

* * *

"Oh, Tora! Are you okay? We've been worried sick, yes we 'ave!" Mey-Rin squealed as Sebastian walked through the door, carrying me bridal-style.

"I'm okay. Just a little woozy." I said. That was the truth, as soon as we were going to leave, I sat up, making my head spin and I collapsed. Thankfully, Sebastian caught me, once again making my face redden. Shortly after, I began to cough, blood coming out, but not as much as before. The coughing stopped a while before we returned to the mansion. My vision kept going fuzzy, then back to normal, and repeated the process all the way. I couldn't tell you exactly, how Sebastian brought us back. I remember him running on rooftops, which didn't surprise me at this point.

Sebastian ignored the servant's talking as he led me back to my bedroom. Laying me back on my bed, he closed the window, which had been open since I was taken. Thoughts continued to pile up in my brain, as I saw Sebastian sit on the edge of the bed next to me, petting behind my ears. I hesitated at first, realizing that his petting would only increase my feelings. But the way he lovingly rubbed my head was too much. I chastised myself for allowing _anyone_ to get so close to me. Especially Sebastian.

The petting came to an end, and I looked up at him, like a child who's favorite toy had been ripped from their hands. He chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Don't pout, little one. You know what they say, it takes more muscles to frown then to smile." He said, then left my room. I sat in silence, grasping my sheets in frustration, putting tiny holes in the fabric from my sharp nails. "If so, why is it so hard to fake a smile for you, Sebastian?"

* * *

"Sebastian? Where have you been? What happened to you?" I asked the soot-covered butler.

"Oh, I just had some business to take care of." He said, with his usual smile. He glanced over at the young master, who smirked back. I laughed to myself. _I should have guessed. _The soot. The smell of fire and the salty sea air. That demon had burned down the warehouse Fontaine spoke of before his parting from this world. I was glad to hear that matter was taken care of.

Sebastian went up to his bedroom to change, and I was standing alone, next to Lord Phantomhive. He sat quietly at his desk, sipping his tea nonchalantly. I wondered if he had forgotten that he summoned me to his study for some sort of discussion. He gently placed the cup down and studied me with his one blue eye.

"Young master? Did you need something from me?" I questioned.

He leaned forward, placing his elbow on the desk on resting his chin in his hand. "I am disappointed. Sebastian brought you here under my jurisdiction, and I don't intend on breaking any promises. However, if you continue to be a nuisance to the Phantomhive household, I will have no choice but to ask you to take your leave."

I gulped back a sob, surprised that the thought of having to leave would bring me to tears. I hung my head in shame as the young master continued.

"Of course, I would find you a more suitable home, if such thing happened. Returning you to the pet shop would be just plain rude.' He said and chuckled to himself. 'We may be stubborn, but we aren't _completely_ heartless."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Normally, is someone dared to lecture me about such a thing, I would lash out on them, making them beg for forgiveness. But alas, I have gone soft. That damn Sebastian, he turned my heart to mush.

"One more thing,' He said, softly grabbing my chin so I would look at him. 'When someone is talking to you, look them in the eye. A lady should not be so impolite." They way he flashed his arrogant smile would probably make most girls swoon at the sight. Unfortunately, I have no such feelings for Ciel Phantomhive.

He told me to leave, so I did with a bow, and began wandering the halls for Sebastian.

Eventually, I found him in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the young master. I hadn't even realized it was still so early. However, I was kidnapped only this morning…at such an unholy hour at that. I was still so tired, but wide awake at the same time. As if that made sense.

While Sebastian was making some sort of salad with cabbage and potatoes, I sat on the edge of the counter. Sebastian didn't seem to mind at first, but once I began swinging my legs back and forth, I saw his eyes start to twitch.

I snickered to myself. I have this fancy for making people angry. It gives me a sense of accomplishment once I get away with it. But toying with a demon wasn't my greatest idea.

Sebastian grabbed my ankles, causing the swinging to stop, but then lifted me off the counter by my ankles, hanging me upside-down. He smiled sweetly, but was clearly irritated by me at the moment. "I would suggest that you don't do that. It isn't very lady-like to swing your legs like a child.' He said, leaning down and grabbing my waist and sat me back on the counter. 'If you wish to sit there, please do not disturb me." On that happy note, he went back to cooking.

I giggled, making him eye me questioningly. I wouldn't tell him why, though. It was because I hadn't seen him look so agitated before. Sebastian didn't seem like the type to have a silly little pet peeve. Stifling a laugh, I continued to rock my legs back and forth. Sebastian's eyes darted to my legs, and back to his work, and by the way his hands clenched around the knife as he chopped the potatoes, he was almost about to break. Snickering, I began to hit the leg of the table, making a nice thumping noise every couple of seconds.

Sebastian scraped the knife against the cutting board in frustration, leaving a long, deep mark in the wood. "Why do you continue to pester me?" He asked, almost pitifully.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, _Sebas-chan._" I said teasingly. I banged my heel harder on the wood, making larger swings with my legs. I started whistling and tapping my nails on the table. Sebastian's whole body began to twitch and I couldn't help but laugh. I clenched my stomach, it hurting from laughing so hard. Before I could react, or even notice he had moved, Sebastian had pinned me to the table, my legs still dangling off the edge. He was towering over me, looking down at me with those spellbinding red eyes. "You do know, that curiosity killed the cat." He stated, his eye blazing into my soul.

I grinned, pressing my palms on the table, lifting myself up to meet Sebastian, and whispered in his ear, "But satisfaction brought her back."


	8. Chapter 8

(Eh, short chapter is short. But interesting chapter is also interesting. Nothing much to say, just that I'm sorry it took so long! I'm so very busy, and this was all I could get out for now. But the next chapter will be awesome! Sayōnara~~)

Chapter 8:

A Demon's Emotions

I laughed to myself, my head buried in my hands and my body strung across my bed. To anyone who might've walked in on me, they might have thought I was going insane. Quietly giggling to myself. Shaking. Tossing and turning. Maybe I was going insane. Was this what love felt like? Wanting to burst into laughter and run around like a child? No. Perhaps not love, not yet, anyways. I did have some sort of feelings for him. Admiration, respect, but not love. I liked him, that was obvious.

_Sebastian._ I stopped laughing, and stared at the ceiling. _Why do I like you? Is it crazy for someone to have feelings for someone like him? He is a demon, yes. But he is loyal, graceful, kind, and down-right good looking. It works to my advantage that he adores cats, and well, teasing him is fun. _

I sat up, gazing out the window. The sun began to slowly hide behind the mountain, and even from my upstairs bedroom I could smell Sebastian's delicious cooking. That was another bonus: the man could cook. But something inside of me prevented myself from falling in love with him. A part of me did not trust Sebastian. Deep down I knew that he is an evil, vile, disgusting demon. I was not sure if demon's felt human emotions. But if they can feel rage and anger, then why not love? Maybe it's something beyond my comprehension, but I still needed to learn more about him.

My quest is no longer for information of the Phantomhive family. My new goal, is the demon, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Young master, for dinner we have a Cottage pie, along side with scalded greens." Sebastian said, placing the plate on the young Lord's desk, who said nothing in response. According to Sebastian, it wasn't too unusual for the young master to eat in his study. Sometimes he just wants privacy, or just has to work on something. I could tell by the way he scrunched his eyebrows together, and how he violently raps the table with his fingernails, something troubling is on his mind.

I was hiding, peeking in through a crack in the partly open door. I was careful not to rest myself on it, lest I fall in like the last time.

Worried was an emotion I've never really felt before. I've never worried about others, not even myself when my parents were taken and I was left alone. I always saw the bright side of things, and life slowly turned into a huge joke. I was cocky, yes. But that is how I survived. But now, the turning inside my chest was something I've never experienced. For some reason, I was concerned about the Lord Ciel. I most certainly did not have feelings for him, but I was anxious to find out what was upsetting him.

Sebastian began to take his leave, and I did a weird little running-walk down the hall and hid around the corner. I peeked around the corner as Sebastian closed he door. He turned his head towards my direction, and I turned away. A few second passed, and I felt it was safe to check again. I glanced over again and Sebastian was gone. _Phew. _

Tip-toeing, I snuck over to the door to the study and pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything, which was weird. With my ears I should've at least been able to hear chewing. Breathing is impossible for me to hear from a distance, but I should have heard some sort of noise. I softly knocked on the door, hoping Sebastian didn't hear with those superior demon ears.

"Come in." The Earl's voice said from the other side. Opening the door, I noticed he hadn't so much as touched his food. A stack of paperwork was off to the side. He had a quill in hand and a paper in front of him.

"What is it you need? I am quite busy at the moment." He said in monotone. Suddenly, I realized that I had no explanation for entering. Well, I did have one, but I was too embarrassed to say I was worried about him. _C'mon, there has to be something you can say! _The young master eyed me with frustration, and I felt my cheeks getting red.

"Well, you see…I um, was wondering, about Sebastian," I said, stuttering like an idiot, pausing to see if I could continue the conversation.

The topic of Sebastian seemed to catch the master off guard, but he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. His face seemed emotionless, but the one eye showed signs of interest. "Go on." He commanded.

"I know nothing about demons…and I imagine it's not the easiest matter for Sebastian to discuss, so I was curious if you could tell me a little about their nature." I said, wanting to bang my head on a wall repeatedly. _Idiot! Why did you bring up Sebastian?! How stupid can you be? Now the young master will think something's up._

The Earl's lips turned upwards into a smirk, and he motioned me to come closer to the desk. Since there were no other chairs, I was forced to stand. "Well,' He began. 'What _exactly_ do you wish to know about Sebastian?"

I realized that he asked me what I wanted to know about Sebastian himself, not demons in general. I kept shifting my weight from one leg to the other, uncomfortable with continuing to stand. How in the world does Sebastian always keep still? "Specifically, I suppose, I wanted to know if demons could feel human emotions." I said, my face turning into a beet red. Damn my pale skin.

The young Lord raised an eyebrow, probably questioning why I would possibly want to know something like that. Hopefully, he wouldn't catch on. Then again, he was impeccably intelligent for a his age. "Yes. Demons can, in fact, feel emotions such as wrath, gluttony, lust, and jealousy. But to emotions such as guilt, worry, or love, I am just as clueless as you are. Sebastian's has never shown any sign of compassion to my knowledge, except of course when he's petting cats…' He grumbled at that last part. 'But it is entirely possible for him to develop emotions like those. I've never heard of a demon being in love." He said. His words had slowly turned into a whisper, and his sentences began to sound like questions. Apparently, I had brought up a topic he was now very interested in.

I refrained from sighing in relief. So it was possible for a demon to have feelings for someone. At least I knew that much. I wasn't aiming for love, maybe just some sort of affection. I have already received that type of warmth from Sebastian, but I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. But now, I knew, it could be real. And that would satisfy my need for information for a while, but not too long.

I bowed and said, "Thank you, young master."

I turned to leave but the Master's voice stopped me. "Wait,' He commanded. 'I need you to do something for me now."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want to see if Sebastian is able to develop love-related feelings. This could be quite entertaining." He said with a sly grin.

"I'm not sure what you're asking me to do." I said.

The young master stood from his chair and walked over to me. I noticed that he was about an inch taller than me, even though I was older than him. He looked down at me, with the one cerulean eye gleaming with excitement and mischeif, a smirk making it's way across his lips. "I want you to seduce, Sebastian. That is an order."


	9. Chapter 9

(*sob* Short chapter is effin' short! Eeep! Excuse my language...! This is just going to get the ball rolling, I guess. Again...extremely short chapter. But funny! Please enjoy~)

Ciel: Why on earth would I allow that idiot to bring a cat into my home?

Me: Eh, Ciel-chan...*tells why he allowed him to*

Ciel: What?! That's not relatively possible.

Sebastian: Ah, but young master. I am very capable of simple things such as that. But I must question the idea of a demon falling in love.

Me: It's not impossible, so hush, your fans are waiting...

Chapter 9:

The Game Begins

I blinked. Did he just say what I thought he said? No. Ridiculous. I must be hearing things. The young master was still grinning like a mad man, awaiting my response. _I guess I wasn't hearing things. _"You're joking, right?" I asked, my hands starting to shake.

The young master's face became solemn. "I rarely joke."

I stared blankly into his eyes, unable to fathom the command he gave me. Objecting the Master's orders could get me fired, and I'd be with some other rich family. But they'd be nothing like the Phantomhives.

"Young master, I don't believe it's… _appropriate_ for a woman to entice a man unless they are married. Unless you're a harlot, which of course, I'm not." I said.

"You are giving me nothing but lip service, Tora. An order from your Master is something you cannot deny. Besides,' Master Ciel said, the smirk returning once more. 'I saw you and Sebastian in the kitchen."

"W-what? But we didn't do anything!" I stuttered.

"Perhaps not, but I saw the look in your eyes. Mischief, hunger, _lust_.' He continued, standing from his seat and walking up to me. 'What was it you said? 'Satisfaction brought her back'? Yes, quite entertaining."

Crimson spread all over my cheeks and my heart starting beating faster than before. "Well then, Tora. Will you bring your Master the satisfaction he desires?' He leaned in closer to my face, taunting me with the one blue eye, full of curiosity. 'And perhaps, your own desires as well?"

* * *

_I can't do this. _Standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Sebastian make dessert. It smelt good. Nothing less expected from that hell of a butler. He noticed my presence, giving me a quick smile, then returning to work. Taking a deep breath, I neared closer to him, looking into the bowl of pink goop.

"What are you making?" I asked, the sudden smell of pastry overwhelming my senses.

"Éclair with strawberry filling,' He said proudly, taking a small spoonful of it and placing it near my lips. 'Care for a taste?" _This is my chance. I will hate myself for this later. _I softly cupped my palms around Sebastian's hand, holding it and place. I opened my mouth, making a little, "Ahh" noise, and engulfed the delicious filling. Strawberry erupting in my mouth, I moved it away from the spoon, still holding Sebastian's hand still. "It's really good." I practically moaned.

Sebastian grinned. "I'm glad you take so much pleasure from it." If I hadn't been blushing already, I definately was now. How humiliating. The man thought I was turned on by a dessert. Watching him fill a bag with cream and squirting it inside the pastry, the dessert was now complete.

* * *

Trailing behind Sebastian (making him laugh quietly to himself), we entered the young Lord's office. He was working with... God knows what it was. All I know is with the huge stack of papers, he'd be quite busy. Sebastian and I stood in front of the desk. "My Lord, for dessert we have an éclair with strawberry filling. I believe it will be to your liking." With that, he placed a fork and the plate on the desk.

The Master took it and bit down, the cream slowly crawling from the fluffy pastry. He hummed in response. Obviously, he enjoys it just as much as I did. Looking at me suddenly with a mischievious glint in his eye, he smiled and motioned for me to come forward. "Open your mouth." He commanded. I twitched at the order. _What is he planning?!_ Sighing, I pressed my hands on the desk and leaned forward, opening my mouth. I could feel those demonic red orbs gazing directly at me, but I kept my eyes on the Lord Phantomhive. "Tell me,' He said, placing part of the éclair in my mouth. 'Do you like it?" _I will kill this boy._ Biting down and stifling back a noise of appreciation, I savored in the amazing taste. Meanwhile, Sebastian stood in a daze, confused as to why the young master would allow_ anyone_ to share the same food as him, none the less a servant.

Master Ciel (as well as Sebastian) awaited patiently for my response. "I'm not worthy to have such a thing pass my lips. Thank you, young master."

"No, please,' He replied, a slaked grin on his lips. 'Why don't you call me, 'Bocchan'."

I blinked. I blinked again. This boy was crazy. My face was burning up and I could sense if Sebastian could blush, he'd be doing the same. "Er- if that's what you want,' I bit my lip. _This is his plan. To tease Sebastian. Maybe this will be fun after all. _Smiling as sweetly as a Neko can, I placed my hand over my heart and my ears went slightly down. 'Bocchan." I giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

(Bwuhaha...Ending will leave you craving more! Wish I could've written more. But unfortunately (hehe), I'm so very busy. And I'm not sure if the people who read this truly want me to continue. I demand _lots_ of reviews, in exchange for a juicy chapter. So tell me what you want to happen next~~)

Chapter 10:

Never Too Old to Play Games

Sebastian entered the room, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I was chatting with the young- I mean, Bocchan.

Originally, we had been discussing the idea of Sebastian giving me weapons training, but once he walked through the door, neither of us spoke a word. I smiled at the possibilities of why Sebastian looked so dumbfounded. Perhaps it was that I was sitting on the edge of Bocchan's desk, my legs crossed and my back turned to the door. Looking back, I gave a wicked smile to the demon, who in returned gave a nervous one.

"My Lord, I just came in to inform you that you have been invited to a costume ball for the Lady Elizabeth's upcoming birthday." He said, walking up and handing a pink invitation.

There was an irritated groan in response. "_Must_ I attend this ridiculous party?"

Sebastian was about to reply, but I interrupted saying, "Bocchan, don't you think it is required for a fiancé to be at her birthday? Besides,' I whispered, nearing closer to his ear. 'don't you think a _costume_ would be fun to wear?"

I hoped that he got my hint. Costume = cute. Cute = Sebastian reaching his breaking point. Judging by the smirk on his face, he got the message.

"I believe you are right. Perhaps you should join us, as you have not been to a social event, it might be a good experience. As well, people might be very interested that we have acquired,' He said, then rubbed my ears, specifically looking at Sebastian at the same time. 'Such a _unique _servant."

I caught the Master's drift, pressing my head closer into his hand to pet me, purring and swinging my tail back and forth. Sebastian gulped.

"Sebastian,' Bocchan commanded. 'Send a letter to Elizabeth saying we will be there. Also inform her we will be bringing a guest."

Sebastian twitched at the sight of his young master petting my head, and seeming to enjoy every second. But with his grace he bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord.", then taking his leave. Once he had left, the hand went away and I was somewhat upset that those soft touches had vanished. But I was still amused by Sebastian's face. So troubled. Disturbed. Even jealous. The game pieces would be flying in no time; Ciel Phantomhive and I would soon achieve what we desire.

I snickered, "Check."

* * *

"What do you plan to go as, Tora?" Bocchan asked, sipping his tea. It was the day of the party, and we were all up early, awaiting our master's command.

"Are you familiar with Egyptian mythology?" I asked.

"Too some extent." He replied.

"Since I don't intend to cover my cat features, I was thinking of incorporating them in my costume."

Sebastian stepped in. "So you plan to go as the feline goddess, Bastet?" He asked.

I could feel the tension in the air between Sebastian and I. It was amusing, watching him stare at me, probably imagining myself dressed as a beautiful Egyptian deity. Personally, I couldn't care less about wearing a dress. I'm not the type to want to look attractive, because it doesn't seem that important to me. However, it might be fun once. Especially if it teases Sebastian.

Leaving Bocchan's office, I saw Sebastian walking the opposite direction. As we crossed paths, my tail swung back, deliberately smacking his rear. I didn't turn around to see his face. As amusing as it would have been, I was on the verge of tears from trying to contain my laughter. I also preferred if he thought it was merely an accident..

Going into the main room, I heard a knock at the front door. Opening it without caution, I saw a tall man with dark black hair and golden eyes which are ornamented by a pair of glasses. He wore a suit similar to Sebastian's, and my first thought was that he was a butler. But I sensed something. The same presence Sebastian and Hanna used to give. One with a demonic aura and a hunger for destruction. _Another demon butler?_ Standing next to him was a boy about Bocchan's age. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. What disturbed me was that his black shorts were, well, shorter than _mine_. What had my mother called them (and forbid me from wearing as well)? Booty shorts. Along with a green vest and a purple coat.

_What a couple of strange people. However, the can't be anymore strange then Sebastian and Master Ciel. _

"Ah! I haven't seen _you_ before,' The blonde one said, then took my hand in his and pressed it to his lips. 'My name is Alois Trancy, and this is my butler Claude." He let my hand go and Claude bowed. _Quiet guy, eh? _The Trancy boy suddenly poked at one of my ears, making them twitch. Sneering at me, he moved closer so he was literally an inch from my face. "A Neko. How sexy is that, right Claude?" He said, getting no response. However, I couldn't help but grin.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Sebastian was suddenly in sight. Taking no time at all, he walked down to meet us, glaring at Claude and Alois.

"Can I help you with something? We will be departing this evening and time is of the essence." He said to them.

_Ooh, idea! _I wrapped one arm around Alois' neck, figuring he wouldn't mind. Smiling innocently I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Oh don't worry, Sebas-chan. Alois, Claude and I were just having a talk,' Blatantly, I moved my hand from Alois' neck and down to his waist, whispering in his ear, 'right?"

Sebastian looked like he was going to kill the child on the spot, and Alois' pleased expression didn't help.

"Oh, I see,' Alois whispered back, chuckling. 'you're a naughty kitten, aren't you?"

Well, that was that. Before I could blink Sebastian had pushed Alois and Claude out the door, telling them they came all the way for nothing and not to disturb them again. The door was slammed and I was now face-to-face with a very pissed off Sebastian. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed, glowing and filled with anger and desire. _What now?_ Be a tease. That was my mission. Grabbing Sebastian's hands in my own, I stood on my tip-toes, our lips so close to touching. "What's wrong, _Sebastian_?" I asked, my lips softly brushing against his as I spoke. My tail curled around and spanked him again, making his eyes narrow even more.

I knew why he wasn't responding. He knew I was teasing him, and he wasn't going to give in. Not yet, at least. Such a prideful demon. I pressed my body closer to his, loving the warmth coming from him. "You seem a little upset. Maybe you should relax for a while." I taunted, my tail wriggling into his coat. Too bad his shirt was tucked in, but I teased him under his arms, hoping he was ticklish. If he was, he didn't show it.

Smiling amiably, he said, "Don't you have a costume to make?"

True, I did have to, if I wanted to go with them to the Lady Elizabeth's party. Slithering my tail out of his coat, I ran my tongue up his neck, then back down, making him shiver. That was all I needed. "Yes, Sebastian." I said, then went up to my room, an evil smile on my face the whole way. Tonight, was going to be a blast.

* * *

_I hate this place. _The Midford's manor. Of course, the Lady Elizabeth had decorated their ballroom with streamers and sparkles and all sorts of "cute" things. Frankly, it made me want to vomit rainbows and unicorns, but I managed to direct my attention to the guests, and more importantly, that little demon of mine. I felt him looking at me every once in a while.

My dress was white, and went down to my ankles. With my gold sandals, armlets, bracelets, and neck jewelry, I did resemble some sort of royalty. From the help of Lady Elizabeth, my long hair was also curled, and kohl was around my eyes.

Master Ciel was wearing some sort of pirate costume. He wore long blue trousers, a pin-striped shirt tucked into it, and had a large, blue frock coat with gold trim over it. On his head was a black tricorne, and a cutlass attached to a belt around his waist. With his eye patch as well, he did look like a pirate. It was cute. At least I thought so. Lady Elizabeth told him it wasn't cute enough, but didn't bug him about it anymore.

She was wearing a dress that resembled a tutu, but was much more…what's the word? Poofy. It was all pink, with long sleeves and thigh-high stockings with (of course) pink Mary Jane shoes. On her head were little white rabbit ears, and a little puff ball of a tail was on the back of her dress, which once in a while fell off.

Sebastian didn't dress up. Even though I would have loved to see such a sight. Everyone was enjoying themselves, chatting, drinking and dancing. I've never danced before, so I basically stayed as far from the dance floor as I could. Not that anyone would've asked me to dance anyways.

Watching the guests dance merrily, I got a tingle on the back of my neck. I giggled, "You know, no one has ever successfully snuck up on me like that."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Sebastian replied, now coming into my line of view. He stood next to me. So tall, excellent posture, everything about him was perfect. For a demon, anyways.

"In any matter,' I sighed. 'Why aren't you dancing? Bocchan told me you're a hit at parties."

"Yes, I am, actually. But one grows tired of dancing with obnoxious women. Their hopeless flirting repulses me." He said quietly so no one could hear, even though the music would have drained it out anyways.

"Flirting isn't all that bad. As long as you don't get too carried away. Who knows what kind of man you could accidentally get yourself involved with." I said, looking up at Sebastian like, _"I know you liked it". _

"A woman really should be careful. Especially if she _does_ know who exactly she's dealing with. Teasing a man is a dangerous thing. If you don't- how you say, 'put your money where your mouth is,' He said leaning down to my ear. 'then they might take what they want by force."

I laughed. "What a depressing thing to talk about, Sebastian. But I suppose you're right, one can never be too careful. Even if they think they know the person well, even if they think the person has returned feelings for them, surprises can happen every day. The person you hold close to your heart could be deceiving you."

"Deceit is a natural thing for humans."

"To lie about one's self is cowardly, but to lie about one's feelings is unforgivable, Sebastian. It doesn't matter if you are human or demon."

"Or a Neko?" He breathed on my neck.

"No creature is an exception."

"Very well. Then tell me something,' He stood back up and looked me in the eyes. 'How is it that you feel? Do you take pleasure from taunting me with your touch and your words? I think you are too mature to be playing games such as this, especially with a demon."

"Oh, but Sebastian,' I said, grabbing his tie and bringing him back down to my level. That look in his eyes, I have grown to recognize it. The need to be touched, loved, cared for. I see the same thing in my reflection. 'You are never too old to play games."

I pressed my lips softly against his, then broke apart, still grasping onto his tie. He tasted like evil. Spicy, tantalizing, addicting. Like opium to a drug addict, that one little taste got my craving more. I licked my lips, loving the taste that still danced on the brim. _Checkmate. _


End file.
